Hatred Turned To Love
by Bowie-Rox
Summary: Lomadia Elwood, a shy young girl who has only had pain and suffering in her life, loses her brother, the only person left in her life, and blames Frodo for no watching him. Can she forgive Frodo and possibly let him be there for her or will she shut him o
1. My Reason

Hatred Turns To Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My Reason  
  
  
It was a normal bright and sunny day in the shire and Lomadia Elwood was walking along the river side taking in all of the Shire's beauty. Walking nearby was the one and only person she truly hated...Frodo Baggins. She despised him with all her heart. She remember the day it happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lomadia POV  
  
"Come on Maddie, let's go swimming...please and let's ask Frodo to come along" My little brother Grayko begged.  
"Grayko, I will go swimming with you, but I do not think that Frodo would want to join us" I told him.  
"Well, you could at least ask him" Grayko said.  
"All right, I shall ask, but do not keep your hopes up brother"I replied giving in to his begging. I saw Frodo across the river.  
"Frodo" I yelled  
"Yes, Maddie" He shouted back.  
"Come and join us for some afternoon swimming, will you" I asked.  
"Of course, I would not miss spending time with Ko and you" He yelled. "I shall be there in a moment"  
"All right" I said. And as he said he was over with in minutes.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
So all of you know, I have not always hated Frodo, he used to be my best friend, my only friend besides Merry, Pippin and Sam, well and my brother. Never did I hold one hint of hatred for Frodo until that day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Be careful, both of you, and Frodo please watch him carefully" I told him  
"Do not worry so much Maddie, you know I would let no harm come to Ko" Frodo said.  
"I should hope not" I replied. At that moment Ko splashed Frodo with water and they started a water fight. I couldn't help but laugh. I would join them momentarily, but at the moment I was preparing lunch. Then it happened...Ko divided into the water and did not come back up. This frighten me so much.  
  
"Frodo, where is he, you were to watch him, where is he" I yelled terrified. I could think of nothing to do so I shouted like a fool. "Ko, where are you"   
  
I jumped into the water and started searching for him. Both Frodo and I were near the place Ko had gone under and were searching frantically. Both of us were terrified for Ko's life. When we finally did find Grayko, it was too late, he was dead. I was so shocked, I couldn't believe it, my little brother gone. He was all I had left, no family they had all died. My mother died giving birth to Grayko and my father was murdered by Orcs, all I had left was my brother, but now I no longer had him.  
  
"How could you let this happen, why were you not watching him, I told you to watch him, it's your fault he's dead, I hate you Frodo Baggins, he was all I had left" I said crying hysterically.  
"It is not my fault, it's no ones fault, we could not change this even if I had been watching him and you know that" He said trying to hug me.  
"NO! He would still be alive if you had watched him...just stay away from me" I yelled  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Frodo looked over at me with sadness filling in his eyes. I could tell he was sorry for his actions and very much sadened because of the broken friendship. I turned away not wanting to look at him and I walked to my brother grave. 


	2. Friends Will Always Be There

Chapter 2  
  
Friends Are Always There  
  
  
I reached my brothers grave and sat down. Tears welled up in my eyes. I missed him so much. I laid down on the grave and bawled.  
  
"Lord, why must you cause me so much pain, first my mother, then my father, and now my brother he was all I had. Because of his death I have shunned away my best friend. Why must you do this to me, have I angered you in some way, I am sorry if I have" I said to no one in particular, but praying the lord had heard me.  
  
  
A stick broke from behind me, I wasn't alone. I sat up and turned around...It was Merry. He was always sneaking up an me.  
  
"Meridoc Brandybuck, you frightened me" I said.  
"I am truly sorry Maddie" He said coming and sitting next to me.   
  
  
He scooted close to me and I leaned against his chest. He rocked my somewhat. I cried for the loss of my parents, the loss of my brother and the loss of my best friend. I heard singing it was a song I had loved some much. Frodo had always used to sing it to me when I was scared or sad. I remember one night during a storm I got so scared I began to cry and Frodo somehow sensed my fear and came to my rescue. He stayed with me and sang until I fell asleep. Frodo had always sung so beautifully, but then I realized he was there, but I was so exhausted I could do nothing. Of course it didn't help that Merry was rocking me adn Frodo was singing, it was puttin me into a deep serene(calm) sleep. I listened intently to the words Frodo were singing.  
  
Dream on, Dream on, Dream on  
If you look deep in your heart  
You can reach the highet stars  
  
Dream on, Dream on, Dream on  
We can find our destiny  
Anything we want to be   
If we Dream On  
  
(A/N: That was the chorus to Dream Streets "Dream On")  
I had fallen asleep listening to Frodo's sweet sing. Oh how I missed that. When I awoke I was in Merry's home. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped down. I walked to the door and was about to open it when I heard speaking from the other side...It was Frodo and Merry.  
  
  
"Merry what should I do, I can not bare being away from Maddie, it saddens me profusely to know she hates me" Frodo told Merry.  
"I do not know, I klnow it tears her apart as well, but you know Maddie, she's stubborn, but she'll break down eventually, you saw her today....but for now just leave her be, she's trying to get over Ko's death.. I'll speak to her later, but for now you mus leave before she awakens" Merry said.  
"All right, good bye Merry" Frodo said.  
"Goodbye Frodo" Merry said. 


	3. Forgiven

Chapter 3  
  
Forgiven  
  
  
I walked out of the bedroom and ran right into Merry's arms and I cried.  
  
"Shhh" Merry whispered;  
"Why am I doing this to myself and Frodo, I am horrible" I said.  
"No your not" Merry said. He kissed my forehead.  
"Yes I am, why can't I forgive him" I asked.  
"You will eventually" Merry said.  
"I hope your right" I said  
"I am" Merry said  
"I miss him so much" I told him  
"Grayko?" Merry asked.  
"Yes and no..... I miss Frodo also" I said.  
"Go talk to him Maddie, it's killing him to be away from you" Merry told me.  
"I know.... I overheard your discussion" I admitted. "I think I will go and speak with him" I kissed Merry.  
"I'll be back soon" I told him.  
  
I walked out of the house and walked towards Frodo's. When I reached his home I was about to knock but I got scared. Just as I was about to walk away, the door opened.  
  
"Maddie" Frodo said.  
"Yes Frodo, it is I" I said turning toward him.  
  
He looked more beautiful than ever. His brown locks went every which way. He had tear streaks on his cheeks....he had been crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Maddie" Frodo said.  
  
"I know you are, I am so sorry I blamed you, you were right...it was Ko's destiny. I was just so tired of losing those I loved" I said. Tears streamed down my face. Frodo came and embraced me.  
  
"Shh it's all right now" Frodo assured me.  
  
"Yes it is, everything is all right now" I said returning the embrace. I pulled away and kissed Frodo's forehead, letting him know I had been foolish and I had forgiven him. I just hope he could forgive me for my foolishness 


	4. NO!

Chapter 4  
  
No!  
  
  
"Maddie I must tell you something" Frodo proclaimed.  
  
"Yes" I asked.  
  
"I have always been there and our friendship has always been strong. But through the years of friendship I have developed a feeling which can not be hidden any longer. I feeling for you is meant for more than a friendship" Frodo explained.  
  
"What is it you are trying to tell me Frodo" I asked.  
  
"Lomadia Elwood I am in love with you" Frodo confessed.  
  
"What! No! You can not love me for if I return the love something horrible will happen to you and it will only cause me more pain, I know it" I said then ran back to Merry's house and barged in without knocking. Merry was sitting in front of the fire awaiting my return.  
  
"Maddie...what's wrong" Merry asked.  
  
"He is in love with me" I said in between sobs.  
  
"But that is a good thing is it not" Merry said.  
  
"No he'll be hurt" I said.  
  
"No he won't" Merry assured me.  
  
"You don't understand do you, everyone I have ever loved dies. My mother died, my father was murdered and my brother died everyone that I love dies" I shouted and ran out of the house.  
  
  
I ran straight into th woods with out stopping, not even when Frodo tried to stop me. Night fall was just on the horizon. I knew it wasn't safe to be in the forest at night, but I kept running. I could hear Frodo and Merry yelling for me to stop, but I kept running. I suddenly tripped over a root and fell. When I got up, it was dark...pitch black. I could see nothing. I was extremely frightened. I heard sticks break and leaves being crushed. But this time I knew it wasn't Merry. 


	5. Strange Orc

Chapter 5  
  
Strange Orc  
  
  
  
  
  
I hesitantly looked up knowing well what I would see. I heard grunt and moving all around me. I looked up and was met by the hideous eyes of an orc. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by them. I was terrified to the point where I was now trembling. They spoke in their tongue, but I was to frightened to try and understand. One of them pulled me up then held something against my throat. It said something then all the other Orcs ran off. So they left me with a deadly orc. Of course it would have been ten times as dangerous if there were more. I knew what was to happen. I was to die. But the unexpected happened.   
  
  
The Orc removed the weapon from my throat and backed away. I turned around and stared at the Orc, it had a very strange yet sincere look on it's face. It said something. It took me a second to realize the Orc had told me I was free. I was quite confused on why the Orc had set me free. I loked at him strangely. It spoke again, telling me to run and to hurry.  
  
  
"Thank you" I said then ran.  
  
  
I had always thought an Orc's one true joy was to cause pain and murder. No orc had ever done such a thing. Then is hit me. That was the Orc that had run scared while it's group murdered my father. Talk about strange. The day an Orc set a hobbit free.  
  
  
"MADDIE!!!" I heard being yelled. "Where are you" I believe it was Merry yelling.  
  
"Merry it is all my fault she is gone, what if an animal hurts her or worse an Orc catches her" Frodo yelled. He had no idea.  
  
"MERRY FRODO" I yelled  
  
"Maddie" Frodo yelled.  
  
I ran ove to Frodo and jumped into his arms. 


End file.
